


Just The Way You Are

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Sanctuary Singles [11]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPS (AU)
Genre: M/M, Sanctuary Universe, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, birthday gift fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Elijah decides to start wearing his glasses again.





	Just The Way You Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Julchen11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julchen11/gifts).



> Written 06/01/17 as a birthday gift for Julchen11. Part of my Sanctuary universe.

[](http://imgur.com/eqdZrH9)

“I see you started wearing your glasses again,” Sean said as he placed plates of scrambled eggs and bacon on the kitchen table.

Elijah looked concerned. “Do you like me in glasses, Sean?” he asked. “Cause if you don’t, I can go back to the contacts.”

“You should wear whatever pleases you and not give a damn what anyone else thinks,” Sean told him sternly, “but it just so happens that I like them very much.”

“You do? Really?”

“I do. Really.” Sean picked up Elijah’s camera, always close at hand, and looked at him through the lens. “I think they make you look rather intellectual.”

Elijah snorted. “Yeah, right.” He dumped spoon after spoon of sugar into his coffee cup. “I only started wearing the contacts after one of Pedar’s business associates said they made me look like a geek. It didn’t bother me, but Pedar took it as a personal insult.”

Sean put the camera down. “So Pedar forced you to get contacts,” he declared, unable to keep the repugnance out of his voice.

Elijah shrugged. “I didn’t mind the contacts,” he confessed. “I liked how I looked without my glasses, but now I kind of miss them.” He sighed. “I wish I didn’t have to wear glasses _or_ contacts, but I can’t see a foot in front of me without them.”

“Bad eyesight is nothing to be embarrassed about,” Sean said sincerely. “For the life of me, I will never understand men like Pedar. Instead of appreciating your individuality, he insisted on making you into a reflection of himself.” He shook his head in annoyance. “As far as I’m concerned, he was a fool to want to change you when it’s obvious that you’re perfect just the way you are.”

Elijah looked down, obviously embarrassed by Sean’s words. “You’re just saying that because you love me.”

“That’s true,” Sean admitted. Elijah’s head snapped up, and when Sean saw his crestfallen look, he reached across the table to ruffle the unruly hair. “Of course I’m not just saying it because I have to, Elijah, but I do love you, so very much.”

Elijah popped a piece of bacon into his mouth. “Because I’m a geek?” he asked playfully.

“Nope,” Sean said with a wry smile. “Because you’re _my_ geek.”


End file.
